


Mama's Family

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasu Kagami's prompt: I request a hitman reborn crossover with harry as tsuna's confident, and reborns confusion. he can be master of death and immortal (as old as time and untouched by it) or mortal and slightly mad after the war. and no one has any idea what to make of him (he has no records anywhere after age eleven. cant get a read on him and he breaks the 'rules' with wandless magic). add in nana half adopting the unknown man and tsuna trusting him 100% and harry makes for an interesting insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Family

**_Mama's Family_ **

_Karasu Kagami's prompt_ **:** I request a hitman reborn crossover with harry as tsuna's confident, and reborns confusion. he can be master of death and immortal (as old as time and untouched by it) or mortal and slightly mad after the war. and no one has any idea what to make of him (he has no records anywhere after age eleven. cant get a read on him and he breaks the 'rules' with wandless magic). add in nana half adopting the unknown man and tsuna trusting him 100% and harry makes for an interesting insert.

( _As this had been sitting on top of my pile of prompts for a while now, I gave it a shot though because I had never watched/read Katekyo Hitman Reborn before…so now I've gotten most of the spoilers and watched the first episode. Also, FFnet hates me but the formatting of the previous chapter is fixed_.)

*~o~*~o~*~o~*

The man that knocks on the door isn't one that Nana Sawada sees often, and she can't resist her beaming smile of welcome or the slight squeal that escapes her lips – or opening her arms and embracing him. Crushed against her, it's hard to make out what he looks like – but that's how Reborn will always remember him best; messy black hair against her brown and green eyes peering at him over her shoulder.

Awkwardly, he pats her back, and she lets him go as if that's some sort of silent signal. She doesn't let go of his hands, pulling him over the threshold of her house and leading him into the kitchen as if he needs a meal right away.

"Harry Potter! It's such a wonderful surprise to see you, my goodness - how are you? Where have you been?" Nana kisses his cheek, pointedly giving him the best seat at the table. It makes Reborn uneasily as he peers up at the black haired, black robed green eyed stranger.

He's very thin, and strange looking.

It wasn't his hair that made him strange, hair like that of Tsuna – wild and willful as if he'd gotten out of bed and hadn't bothered with a brush, but it was black, not brown – and his eyes were an uncommon, eerie green. It wasn't his clothes that made him stick out, they were odd though – a robe that covered him from chin and flared at the wrists and went past his feet, falling onto the sidewalk and trailing after him like a small shadow.

It very much looked like a dress, those robes. It wasn't the scar across his brow like lightning, or the glasses upon his face or the stick he had stuck in a pocket of those robes – or the rolling trunk he lugged single handed (heavy looking and big, but seemingly weightless to this man) behind his back. None of that was so strange that Reborn would be uneasy about it.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greets, trying to be charming.

What's strange about Harry Potter is that he looked at Reborn, really looked at him – looked at him in such a way that Reborn knew this strange man had seen past the curse – seen Reborn for himself, tilted his head and glanced away, as if he isn't the least worried sitting by a hitman for breakfast or what Reborn might be doing in Nana's home. Instead, Harry nods in return, wary but willing to be polite.

It's the same sort of not quite obliviousness, but ignorant acceptance as Nana shows. As if he's seen stranger things, and doesn't quite fit with normal things, so much so Nana and he don't know what should be normal – and what isn't – and for the first time, Reborn wonders what Nana might have seen growing up to make her like that.

"Well traveled, I was in England with Percy for a while – he sends you his love, but Japan sent word that they wanted me, and so here I am." Nana ruffles his hair whenever she's near him as she busies herself; Harry watches her go about the kitchen and smiles but Reborn sees in his eyes that she reminds him of someone else. Nana sees it too, and smiles a little sadly.

"I am glad you're here, whatever the occasion, how is Grandpa Percy and Grandma Audrey? And my mother, Molly…? Oh! You _must_ tell me all about everyone!" Nana puts a plate in front of Harry, and pats his shoulder when he starts to eat, Reborn must admit he's got manners, he doesn't eat with his mouth full, and when his eyes go to the stairs, Nana kisses his forehead and winks as if she knows what he's thinking – and as those green eyes look at Reborn, he's not sure that Nana doesn't – that they can't hear each others thoughts, if they want to.

"Tsuna! Rise and shine - up and about! Harry's here!" Reborn takes a sip of tea, not sure that will work, but Tsuna thunders down the stairs like a herd of elephants, and looks about as if he suspects it to be a trick – but when he spots Harry, he happily launches himself at him and hugs his legs tightly.

"Harry! You aren't allowed to ever leave Japan – not _ever_!" Tsuna's dark amber eyes flash like fire, and Reborn blinks to see it - Harry chuckles and messes up Tsuna's dark hair. There are scars on his hand in the form of letters, and Reborn wonders what they read.

"I'll stay as long as I can." Nana giggles helplessly, and Tsuna beams up at his mother as if it's a trick well played to get Harry to say such a thing. Tsuna gets up and sits at Harry's side and Reborn notices that Tsuna has left a place on the right of Harry for his mother Nana.

Lambo and Bianchi come down the stairs, curious, but at a more reasonable pace then Tsuna had displayed. Reborn thinks that Tsuna's coming down like that probably acted like an alarm clock. I-Pin and Fuuta following a little more shyly, but shyness doesn't stop Fuuta from staring at Harry.

Harry meets Fuuta's eyes, unafraid of any Ranking, and somehow Reborn knows that Harry knows what Fuuta is trying to do. I-Pin squeaks as gravity looses its grip on her, as a wind seems to make Fuuta's hair go wild and willful. Harry tilts his head, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Well?" Harry asks softly, not lowering his eyes from Fuuta's as he sips his tea.

Fuuta shivers, shaking his head. I-Pin sighs gratefully as gravity seems to behave as it ought to.

"Nothing? How, how can there be _nothing_ to know about you?" Fuuta flushes at his absolute failing and looks quickly to his book, the pen poised over the page it is still. Fuuta shakes his head in something like denial. It's Tsuna who laughs softly, not at Fuuta or Reborn – but at Harry, who looks to Nana with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, there's plenty to know about our Forefather, but you've got to ask it the old fashioned way, Fuuta." Tsuna explains kindly, patting the seat beside him which Fuuta goes to eagerly. Nana serves the food with Bianchi and I-Pin and Lambo's help, while Reborn keeps his eyes on Harry (he hasn't looked away once) and Tsuna.

"Why's that?" Reborn asks Tsuna not knowing if he'll be answered or not.

"It's polite." Harry answers, with a smile that shows sharp teeth. Reborn is still and his dark eyes are wide and he wonders just how human Harry is.

Lambo lets out a shriek –through Reborn doesn't know why – and pulls out the Ten Year Bazooka from the black fuzz of his hair firing it at I-Pin (he gets a glimpse of shattered plates and food before the gas fills the air about her). I-Pin coughs and waves her hand in front of her face, ten years older, and looks to Nana and Harry with wide eyes.

"Oh. This is that time? Hello, Harry…why…you haven't aged at all, have you?" Nana sputters at her words, and everyone's eyes are on her with wary worry. It's Reborn that pays attention to what I-Pin says, enough to be sure to remember it.

"Was I likely to?" Harry asks, gesturing to himself. I-Pin grins rather ruefully.

"No, I suppose not. Kawahira said to say hello, but I suppose you already knew that?" I-Pin's eyes dance teasingly –knowingly - and Harry's face flushes. I-Pin giggles with a school girl's delight as she bows and makes her way out of the Sawada's home with her ramen delivery, looking to its state with a sigh.

"Soggy again, hmm?" I-Pin waves, reluctant to waste time and give away " _spoilers_ " as Yuni is always claiming – especially knowing that if she starts off now when she returns to the future she'll be able to deliver Kawahira's order that much nearer.

As the door closes behind her back she hears Nana clear her throat. Well, in I-Pin's opinion it's about time that Mama had found out about it all. She doesn't bother to hide her smile as she walks away humming.

"Tsuna…?" Nana prompts, sitting at Harry's right side. Reborn sees it when Tsuna's wide eyes catch Harry's and it's only at the apparent older boy's nod that Tsuna swallows and begins. Reborn is sure of one thing – Harry is as much in truth a older teen as Reborn is a baby.

"Well, Mama, Harry…it's-it's like this…"


End file.
